


A Love in Progress

by Oscar_drives_me_Wilde92



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_drives_me_Wilde92/pseuds/Oscar_drives_me_Wilde92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex is evil. But the fact that he can't stop thinking about a certain Human, well that's evil too and is becoming a real pain. Vex/Kenzi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta so I'm so sorry for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes. I wrote this in an hour I had free between updating other stories.

Vex stood very still. Although his black attire helped him blend into the shadows, he didn't want to take a chance that the young human would see him.

She had been in the fae world long enough that she probably had picked up enough sense to keep both eyes peeled for danger.

Yet after hearing snippets from her life before meeting Bo she had probably that talent ingrained into her very core. That's what living on the streets did to a person.

He wondered again not for the first time how her life hadn't made her as hard and bitter as some other humans who had been through the same.

It had been her quick wit and biting come backs that had first gained his attention when he had first met Kenzi well obviously after he noticed her other more obvious attributes.

But with her being human and the Succubus being the bane of his troubles and murder accusations at the time, he hadn't taken much notice.

However as time went on he began to see the amazing amount of bravery her tiny body enclosed. More so then even any other fae he had encountered in his long years never mind for human.

He also had to admit her humour and dark side captivated him. It was like she was a better version of himself.

He didn't really know why he was following her. Thinking on it, it might not be such a healthy idea.

For example, the time he had corned her Succubus chum in an alley when that whole nasty business was going down with The Morrígan's little human blabbing confidential secrets all over town.

Just when he was about to poke her eyes out suddenly the tiny human was standing behind him, after sneaking up as quiet as a church mouse, with a very sharp and pointed sword held between his legs.

If she had been fae he might have jumped her right then and there but instead he settled for asking her, well them for a drink.

Luckily he had actually been looking to broker a deal with the Succubus so it didn't look to unusual.

He had tried to put the affect she had had on him out of his mind. That night Vex had even given the Dominatrix a call so as to feel more like his old self.

Only who turned up to help him out of the chains when the woman had turned on him and tried to do away with him, the one and only little gothic human.

Even when fighting the Garuda he had found himself unable to divert his attention away from her for long.

He had even felt jealousy when the, oh so good and light siren had been giving her a neck rub. Even just picturing it now made him angry and his hand twitched ever so slightly.

Although it was just an empty gesture now that his arsenal of Mesmer talents were still MIA.

Now, a week later and he still couldn't let her out of his sight. He tried to reason that she had almost been killed.

Not to mention that awful rash that had taken up residence on her arm that she still had not mentioned to her little posse of do gooders.

It was only by luck he had seen it himself.

The night after they had won the fight against the evil fae munching being they had all gone back to the Dal to as Kenzi had put it "Drink until we pass out and then do it all over again peeps" .

He had only gone along so that the Doc would fix up his arm and Kenzi had insisted much to the others annoyance that he join in the festivities.

After the Doc had fixed him up as best she could (which wasn't fantastic) he had looked around for the little human only to find that she wasn't anywhere to be found.

Walking out and trying not to feel too disappointed he had unwittingly stumbled right into the little Goth who was sitting on the curb wrapping something around her arm.

"What's up with you love?" he had asked sitting down next to her on the street.

"Not the most fitting way to be spending your evening after the war you've been through"

"Yeah" she had sighed "I'll be heading back in a mo but I just wanted to take care of some business first"

"And what pray tell would that be love? Moping that you were saved by a siren and not a knight in shining armour?" he asked feeling happy it came out light hearted instead of bitter.

"Nah, course I'm grateful to Hale, Dude I should be worshipping at his feat but…" she trailed off looking back at her arm.

"Come on lovie tell all powerful Vex what's wrong" he coaxed nudging his uninjured shoulder against her own.

"Well, all right Vexter but you can't tell any of the others " Kenzi had said giving him a look that promised a lot of pain and suffering if he did.

"Cross my heart love" he said making her smile.

Secretly he had been thrilled that she was trusting him like this.

"Pinkie swear?" she asked holding out her tiny human finger.

Rolling his eyes he did what she asked laughing at her serious expression.

After that she had told him the ins and outs of how exactly Dyson had got his love back and all about the unknown "gift" that had spilled on her arm.

Vex couldn't help the laugh that burst from his lips.

Kenzi had punched his arm frowning at his reaction.

"Man what is your deal it's not funny" she had yelled.

"I'm just massively impressed. You took a chainsaw to the Norm's tree and lived to tell the tale!" exclaimed Vex feeling oh so proud of his little human.

"Yeah but for how long" she whispered smiling a broken little smile that was so out of character for her as she pulled up her sleeve to show him the rash that was spreading from her wrist up her forearm from where the liquid had touched her.

Vex had stopped laughing pretty quickly as he realised the seriousness of the situation.

It seemed he had been acting out of character that night too for instead of bouncing off to happily finish off his night in peace he wrapped an arm around her sholders and pulled her against his side.

"Hey love you're tougher then this, whatever it is." He had said

They stayed silent for a while, Kenzi seemingly finding comfort in resting her head against his chest.

It was a strange feeling for Vex but he found he liked it.

All too soon the little human was sitting up and pulling herself together.

"Yeah well it's not going to stop me from abusing my tab tonight, come on Vexter let's get wasted" she had said acting for all the world like she was back to her happy bouncing self.

Vex knew though that it was a show, after all who was she talking to but one of the best emotional avoidance actors of the past few centuries. But he let it drop.

Following her inside he had shared a drink with her and a few jokes, enjoying making her laugh for the time being until her friends noticed her return and quickly came over to join them.

He supposed he shouldn't have felt as angry as he had. He knew how much the whole group loved her and considering her personality it made sense that he didn't have long with her, just the two of them before they all wanted to steal her back.

It was anger and confusion over thoughts like that that had made him, in his usual characteristically flamboyant way, claim that he had had enough of the bloody hallmark moments and he was off to find real fun.

Now as he followed her he kept thinking about the little disappointed look in her eyes as he had left. Had it been over how he had acted with her friends or because she had wanted him to stay?

Kenzi had reached her home, if you could call the shack that she shared with Bo a home, so at least for now she was safe.

He was about to turn around and head off back in the direction he was intending before he had got distracted Kenzi stalking when he heard someone call out.

"Vexie, Hey Vexter what are you doing here?" asked Kenzi bouncing over to him.

The Mesmer was completely taken back, how in the bloody hell had she seen him?

Of course he wasn't going to show himself up.

"I think you'll find human I'm allowed to be where ever the bleedin' hell I want to be" he said trying to cover his shock at being caught out.

"Don't get cranky, come on I've got Robot Hookers 3 on standby and I bet you're looking for a rematch.

So come on Dude get that ass inside, I haven't seen you in like a week" she finished practically dragging him after her.

Vex was stunned to say the least but too happy to care and so allowed the little human to drag him for the time being.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I'm sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes!

Chapter Two:

Kenzi had never been more thrilled to see her favourite dark fae then she was at that moment. Bo was busy with their latest case so Kenzi had been looking for something to do.

She would have gone with Bo to help out her best friend but lately she was trying to keep a couple of secrets from her; like the fact the Dyson had gotten his love back, the fact that he had gotten it because she herself had taken a chain saw to the Norms precious tree and oh of course the irritating rash on her arm that wouldn't go away that just might be life threatening.

So yeah she wasn't really too happy about taking the risk of letting some of those out to her friends just yet.

Bo was so busy and thrilled with the outcome of the whole end of the world Garuda catastrophe that Kenzi just didn't want to burden her with her troubles just yet.

So a distraction in the form of the former Dark Fae's lethal assassin was a nice change of pace instead of the enormous effort of keeping her mouth shut from those she cared about.

Besides as of late she had become quite close to the gothed up club owner. She enjoyed his company and for some insane reason she wasn't so frightened of him anymore.

Although that could be because he didn't have his amazing (but deadly) powers at the moment.

It had started out with a few drinking sessions when he was living at the clubhouse since the Morrígan still had a special place saved for him in her dungeon.

Then they had started to run into each other in the most unlikely places. And they hung out. It should have been weird but it wasn't. He even asked about her arm.

Yeah he would joke about the whole Norm gift thing but he would still ask about it almost like he cared.

"Dam human you gave me the dodgy controller" cried Vex in irritation when Kenzi beat him again at the video game they were currently playing.

"Ha ha sucker read it and weep! Senorita Kenzi wins again" she exclaimed getting up to do a little happy dance.

She couldn't help it, he always got so pouty when he lost, and it was just adorable.

Kenzi stopped mid arm swing at the thought that suddenly crossed through her mind.

Did she just call Vex adorable? Looking back at his pushed out bottom lip and big chocolate brown eyes in full death glare mode she realised it was kind of very true.

"Only cause you cheated love, you gave me the controller that always seems to stick. No wonder two since it probably fell of the back of a truck" said Vex tossing said controller on the crate in the middle of the room that they used as a coffee table.

Feigning indignation, Kenzi flopped on the couch next to Vex saying "Hey my cousin get's me the best of stuff I'll have you know and just because it wasn't bought doesn't mean it's not good".

"Oh no need to explain your underhanded ways to me darling" said Vex laughing his almost manic laugh informing Kenzi that his mood had switched and he was probably up to something.

"But if you're so confident in this piece of rubbish then we'll swap and see who wins then" said Vex leaning over Kenzi to get her controller.

Unfortunately for Vex she had been expecting something like that and as quick as lightening she jumped up on her knees to give herself the height advantage and held the controller above her head.

Vex was a little taken back that she had moved quicker then him and truth be told so was Kenzi but there were more important things to consider at the moment.

For instance, although she was an awesome gamer and had beat Vex fairly once before she had unwittingly given him the damaged controller this time around.

However even though she realised it half way through the game, no way was she stupid enough not to take the slight advantage. Plus like her treacherous thoughts had already pointed out, he was cute when annoyed.

"That's just childish love not to mention suspicious" said Vex looking up at her from his still seated position on the couch.

"I just don't like the fact that you don't trust me with this" said Kenzi playing up the puppy dog eyes.

Something she had learned on the streets, surprisingly it worked on a cop or two.

"Nice try little human but I'm not in the habit of trusting those big blue eyes at the moment" he said making a move to grab for the controller.

Kenzi was smug when he missed but realised too late that it had been a diversion.

Instead of going for the controller in her hand above her head he grabbed her around the waist.

Even though it all happened pretty quickly Kenzi still felt how big his hands felt wrapped around her waist and how strong yet gentle he was when he pulled her down on the couch covering her small body with his.

Completely shocked and unable to move a muscle Vex easily plucked the controller from her hand.

"Don't play games with me love" he chuckled.

They were very close. His body was pressed down on hers and was effectively trapping her against the couch. She could smell the faint smell of leather from his jacket and another smell completely foreign but oh so Vex.

His warm breath ghosted across her face and her other hand that had tried to grab on to something to brace her fall was clenched around his arm enjoying the silk of his black shirt as she clung on tight.

She knew he must be able to hear her heart hammering away in her ribcage cause she sure as hell could and it sounded like it was about to burst out.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she said trying for sarcastic but it came out more as a gasp.

She felt like a dear caught in the headlights when his eyes didn't leave her own.

His gaze was pretty intense but Kenzi found her own darting to his lips wondering what it would be like if he closed the small gap in between them.

But before either of them could move the tell-tale sign of Bo's trade mark boots came thundering up the stairs.

They jumped apart pretty quickly just as she swung the door open calling Kenzi's name.

When she saw Vex sitting on the couch her smile immediately disappeared.

"What is he doing here? I thought you were gone back to your mansion for good?" she sighed walking in to join them in the sitting room.

"Don't worry Succubus I'm leaving. After all I've been cheated out of today I might as well go before something else catastrophic happens" he said eyeing the knife she was holding with distaste.

Bo quickly put it down but not before giving Kenzi a meaningful look.

The one that said "I need to talk to you now so get rid of your friend" look.

Kenzi smiled and got up clapping her hands together.

"Alright Vexter I'll catch you later" she said trying to act as normal as possible.

Vex was already heading out the door waving over his shoulder a goodbye.

"Catch ya later little human enjoy the pillow fight you too" he said sarcastically.

When he had gone Bo gave Kenzi a very confused look.

"Why do you hang out with that creep?"

"Never mind that now" said Kenzi hoping to dodge Bo's question.

Normally she would just make a joke but after what just happened and what she realised she had wanted him to do, she knew she was going to have to think about her answer before confiding in Bo.

"What are you doing with your swords raised?"

"Kenzi this case was a little more of a doozie then I thought" said Bo while going to grab a water from the fridge.

Kenzi followed listening to Bo recount what had happened while trying not to think about her newest problem.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes.

Chapter Three: 

Vex sat on the hand railings on the top floor of his club with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and his phone in the other.

He was at the present moment looking down with distaste at all the happy, out of their mind dancers that enjoyed frequenting his club.

He got a few stares every now and again but luckily the top floor was reserved for fae only unlike some of his other establishments so he wasn't being bothered by the annoying questions and gawking looks that he usually received when doing something like this.

Although sometimes he would do things like this on purpose like walking along the hand rails, jumping off into the crowd etc. because it got all eyes and him and added something extra to his persona as the amazingly awesome night club owner.

However tonight he just wanted to get drunk and face plant on his giant king sized bed with black silk sheets and not wake up for a very long time.

He was having one of his less upbeat moods.

The ones where he tethered between hating everyone in the world and wanted to be by himself to hating everyone in the world and wanting to make them be his puppet.

Sadly for him his powers were gone, lucky for everyone else though.

He was just so board.

He didn't even need to be here tonight. He had been putting in some extra hours of late what with trying to get a certain human out of his head and not being on the Dark side's beck and call so most of all his businesses were practically running themselves at the moment.

But he hadn't wanted to stay at home and now he didn't want to be here. The music was loud with Apocalyptica playing full blast from the sound system and the lights were dark with undertones of blue and purple to add that true otherworldly feel and he wasn't appreciating any of it.

Sighing he was about to drop his near empty bottle and flounce off to call his driver to bring the car round when something caught his eye amongst the Goth cladded crowd.

Standing at the bar was a woman with black straight hair that looked soft yet sharp as it whipped around her shoulders when the girl swung around to reveal an all too familiar face. Her eyes like always caught his attention first, they were just so blue.

Then his own travelled down to take in her outfit.

She wore a snow white dress that came to just above her thighs, black high heeled boots to her knees and the dress was corseted at the top, laced with black ribbon that made her chest stand out and finally she wore a black cape jacket to cover her arms.

The pale skin that was tastefully on show was attracting a lot more attention than just his. She knew how to look sinfully sexy anyway.

He didn't know where she learned how to do it or if it was just one of her natural gifts but she did not need to go out half-dressed to grab a guy's imagination that was for sure.

Her tight and complicated clothes did that on their own. Sure look at him, he was already imagining what it would be like to take of the jacket and to work on the tight laces of the corset to reveal...

And that's where Vex shook his head trying to wake himself up. Not that he was ashamed of his own thoughts, hell they were pretty innocent compared to his other ones as of late but it was the fact that he could pin point the other men in the room who were thinking the same thing.

He knew that if he had his powers their eyes would defiantly not be on her that was for sure.

Hating how jealous his thoughts were turning (he never got jealous dam it) he jumped off the railing to make his way down to Kenzi.

He tried to keep his eyes peeled for the succubus because he knew she wouldn't be far.

"Well well well look what I've found" he said coming up behind her to whisper in her ear.

He reasoned that she wouldn't have heard him otherwise over the music although it didn't hurt being this close to her.

"Vex I've been looking for you" said Kenzi turning around with the brightest smile on her face.

"Why what's up love? You know you could have called me" he pointed out leaning around her to order them some drinks.

In fact he had kind of been expecting some call or text. Ever since she had deemed them buds his phone was constantly abuzz with inane questions or jokes or requests for rematches from the little human.

"I would have but it's out of battery. Poor thing died on our way here" said Kenzi mournfully as she accepted the drink from him.

"Our way here? So let me ask you little human where is your little succubus friend tonight?" he asked not at all surprised.

"Working the room. Apparently the case she's working on at the moment involves a few dark fey who happen to frequent your club Vexter. That's why I was looking for you.

I don't want you freaking out and going all Mesmer on our asses. Bo's not accusing you and knows you have nothing to do with this" she finished grabbing his shirt labels and giving him a stern look throughout her little warning.

He couldn't help it he laughed. She really was something. The fact that she was now frowning and biting her lip in confusion and the fact that she still hadn't let go of his shirt all added to putting him in a lot better mood.

He didn't even care what the Succubus was doing right now running free in his club.

"All right little human don't get your knickers in a twist I haven't said anything have I?"

"No…I guess not. So you're not all you know going to go in psychopathic killer rage or anything?"

"No" he said laughing again.

"Oh cool. Want to keep me company then while Bo works her sex magic?" she asked hopefully.

"I suppose I'll have to since you've kind of caught me prisoner love?" he said grinning when she blushed after realising she had still been holding onto his shirt.

"Oops sorry. Anyway drinking game?" she asked looking back towards the bar and hoping up on a stool.

"Sure, winner gets to pick the equipment for the next rematch of Robot Hookers" he said ordering some fancy cocktails he thought Kenzi might like.

"Fine but only if you win. If I win I want my prize to be the use of your car and driver" she said with a sly grin that nearly stopped his heart as she downed the cocktail in one drink.

"Oh love you're so on"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I hope people are enjoying it so far. If anyone has any advice or comments about what they want to happen next please let me know!=)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta so sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes!

Chapter Four: 

Walking into the giant three story mansion Kenzi had barely made it a few feet before she saw about a bazillion things she would like to take.

After being driven here by Vex's driver Kenzi knew she wanted to win that bet for sure now. It would feel super awesome to be driven around in style like tonight.

However if she were being honest with herself that hadn't really been the foremost thought in her head when she agreed to the bet with Vex.

She was just looking forward to spending some more time with the gothic club owner.

Not that tonight had not been fun but she had to admit that even being out with Bo didn't help to derail her ever increasing fascination with the dark Mesmer. It was like he was giving out some fae allure that only she could feel.

Bo certainly did not see it if her comments about how much she had not wanted to investigate his club was anything to go by.

Even his home was amazing. It was a three story building that had obviously been build years ago since it had an olden time structure to the outside not to mention huge gardens and grounds that reminded her of things she had heard from the very brief history lessons she had had on Europe and England in school.

It really just showed his power and reach that he could design something like this. Not everyone could bring a bit of their homeland into their current place of living.

She of all people could vouch for that.

Yet inside the mansion it was a mix of old and modern. She really couldn't wait to see more. Never one to wait for an invitation she started to explore.

"Vexter this place is amazing!" said Kenzi has she strolled into what looked like the sitting room.

"You've been here before" said Vex seemingly content to follow her through his house for now.

"Yeah but that was a little different. I was totally distracted by your get up and the scary dominatrix lady with a sword pointed at you to take in much of the décor" laughed Kenzi rolling her eyes as she zeroed in on a crystal statue.

It was very small and looked to be some sort of creature with wings but she couldn't tell what.

She picked it up and turned it this way and that before giving up on identifying what it could be. It was most likely some fae creature.

Twisting it around slightly she went back to examining other things on the desk making a little noise as she rummaged to distract her other hands quick twist into her pocket.

"Well goody for me you remember that" he said darkly flopping down on the couch as he began to fiddle with the console on the table. It looked like it was permanently hooked up to the large flat screen television.

Kenzi had been around Vex enough to have developed a sixth sense for when he was about to go into one of his darker moods.

It was a huge buzz kill when this happened so she always tried to prevent them if she could.

"Hey hey no Vexie come on" she said nearly running over to him to grab his hands to stop his ministrations.

"What gives love?" asked Vex

"I want you to show me around this giant museum first before we play!" said Kenzi cheerfully as she started to tug him up from the couch.

"What, why?" he asked in a suspicious voice but at least he was now standing so Kenzi took that as a sign that he was willing to be distracted from whatever dark thoughts his mind had been reverting to.

"Why not? Come on are you telling me no one's ever come in here and not asked for the grand tour? You must have so many freaking rooms here with like a trillion valuable relics" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I let the first comment about the museum slide love but call something I own a relic again and I might start the tour in my dungeon" said Vex still looking slightly confused that Kenzi wasn't kidding about the tour but he was letting her pull him along out of the sitting room.

"I said "valuable" relics so in a way that's a compliment" she said smiling at Vex before her smile disappeared.

"Wait dungeon? You don't do you? Oh my god do you have like top secret super creepy torture rooms?" asked Kenzi feeling a little ill at the thought.

Now it was Vex's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah because you know love that's something you want in your own home when you were the dark feys right hand assassin. Should I also have stamped the word evidence on the door? "He said sarcastically.

"Well I was just asking. Chains, roped whatever, that's not something I'm in the mood for seeing right now thank you very much" said Kenzi.

"You never know love until you try it" said Vex pulling Kenzi toward him.

She hadn't realised she still had not let go of his hand yet. They were now back in the hall and standing in front of the large staircase leading upstairs.

Kenzi couldn't help it. After all she was standing very close to him and he had that twinkle of mischief in his dark eyes that promised so many things so yeah her mind jumped to the fact that his bedroom was probably right up those stairs.

And she was still holding his hand!

Pulling it away she rolled her eyes and in her best offhanded voice she said "In your dreams Mesmer" before pointedly looking between them to where he had pulled her practically against him.

Ok so she didn't move away but still she made her point.

"You were leading love. I think I know my house a little better don't you?" he said laughing his manic laugh.

Kenzi could feel herself blush slightly. She had been so busy on distracting him from his mood that it didn't really cross her mind that she did not have a clue where she had been heading.

"Alright your highness go right ahead" said Kenzi making an exaggerated mocking bow to cover her earlier embarrassment.

It also let her take a step back so she didn't have to worry about doing something stupid like reaching out and touching his chest, which looked amazing in his latest black button up.

"Come on then love. Any place you want to begin?" he asked laughing at her as he grabbed her hand in his and started to drag her this time.

"Nope" said Kenzi, her voice a little higher than usual.

"Good I like a girl who'll let me take control" he said winking at her before heading down a long hall to their left.

Rolling her eyes Kenzi felt better at the joke but not the implications.

Stopping purposely in front of one of the dark panelled wooden doors along the hall she asked innocently "What's in here?"

It's not like she was one to ever give control over that easily.

Vex though seemed to know what she was doing but still stopped eyeing her with humour in his eyes before he said

"It's a closet. Go on ahead and look if you like love. Far from it for me to question what humans find interesting"

Kenzi was about to open the door because she didn't believe him and also because she felt like being defiant but unfortunately he started to pull her a long before she got the chance.

"Ok I'll show you the closets later if you're so interested love but for now I got something much better that I know you'll like" he said seeming to be in a much better mood now.

"Fine but I'm checking out that room later" she said following him down the hall, her curiosity was defiantly spiked now.

"Oh and one more thing love before we continue the tour" said Vex swinging her around so her back was against the wall and he was pressed up against her.

His hand was suddenly at her side and moving lower.

Kenzi suddenly could not breathe.

He stopped at her pocket before he slipped his hand inside and pulled out the little crystal figure that she had been admiring earlier.

"I'm glad you have good taste but it's cheating if I see you take it. Where's the fun in that? Only what I don't see from now on" he whispered against her ear.

Kenzi bite her lip as he pulled back and then as if nothing happened he was back to pulling her down the hall to the first room on his tour.

"Game on" she whispered making the Mesmer laugh.

As they walked Kenzi felt her mind racing.

She did not know which one shocked her more. That she had gotten caught, which was rare in itself or at how incredible Vex smelled and at how good he felt pressed up against her.

"Get it together Kenz" she admonished herself. They were friends. He was dark and so was not interested in her that way.

He was also bad ass, sexy, funny and…no, she forced her mind away from those thoughts. Kenzi knew that she would just have to think of something else, anything else whenever her mind went to anything Vex and how hot he was related.

She had a long night to go she thought sadly


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I'm so sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes!

Chapter Five:

Vex was very surprised with himself tonight. Instead of continuing on with their little drinking game at his club when Bo had told Kenzi she was leaving to go see the good doctor Lauren, he suggested they go back to his place where he not only had almost as much drink as the club but he also had gaming devices for when he won.

Kenzi had laughed at his cockiness and said it would make it all the better when she "whopped his ass" but she agreed and here they were.

He also hadn't punished her for trying to rob him. If it had been any other creature, especially a human then they would have been begging for death. But with her he just found it….what's the word he was looking for? Cute and adorable were not in the dark Mesmer's vocabulary but he was pretty sure that's what he wanted to call it.

He also couldn't help admiring her skill. Not only did he almost miss her taking it, but she had, out of all the expensive items he owned in the lounge, taken the most valuable.

Now he led her through his house wanting to show off all he had gained and collected over the years.

After showing her some of the usual rooms like another lounge, kitchen library, he brought her to his gaming room which he knew she would love.

"Oh no freakin' way!" squealed Kenzi as she took in the room before her.

"You like?" asked Vex smiling a crooked knowing smile as she ran into the room with delight.

"Dude how could you let us play in your sitting room all those times when you had this hot mama hiding back here? You've been holding out on me!" she cried going straight to the huge wide screen TV that covered one of the walls.

"I was getting it re-done. Getting some new equipment reinstalled and getting a few new features added. Got to stay on top of all the new technology that keeps sprouting up every few months after all" he said not leaving the door way.

"Well come on Vexie what are you waiting for let's crank the speakers and blow some heads off" she said looking so excited that he almost entered the room right then and there.

"The night is young love and besides now that it's done you can use it whenever. But we have a drinking game to continue remember? Now come with me and I'll show you where I keep the booze so I can get you all liquored up" he said waggling his eyebrows as he held out his hand.

Laughing she came towards him and actually took the hand he offered. For some reasons that sent a spark of something through his chest. Probably heart burn or something he thought dragging her down another hall and down a flight of stairs.

When they got to the last step he made her wait a moment on the bottom step so he could make a big over dramatic gesture.

The whole room was pitch black and he knew she wouldn't be able to guess what was before her.

Walking a little further into the room he clapped his hands and the lights went on, row after row along the ceiling showing the huge length of his wine cellar.

"Vex this place is amazin-balls!" she exclaimed taking in the rows of expensive wines, scotches, whiskey's, you name it he had it.

"I know. Aren't you glad I suggested we move the party back here?" he said watching as she moved around the room, fingering the bottles as she went.

He noticed that about her, she was a very tactile person. When she was comforting one of her friends she would touch their arm or hug them.

If he wore one of his expensive silk shirts he was almost one hundred per cent guaranteed that she'd touch his arm or back in some way.

When he occasionally followed her to make sure she got home ok he noticed she would reach out and touch the things that passed her like a stone wall or a brick house.

The same tonight, in the library or the gaming room.

It reminded him of some of the woodland fey he had come across in his time if she wasn't so wild and full of energy. It might be a habit picked up from years being on the streets or something she did on purpose he wasn't sure.

What he was sure about though was how distracting it was.

"Frustrating little chit" he muttered under his breath as he watched her move around the room almost transfixed by those pale little hands.

Finally she seemed to settle on a bottle of something but turned back almost as quick and grabbed two others as well which made him laugh out loud.

"You're very confident love. Or is it you're trying to get me drunk?" he asked mock disapproval in his voice as she practically skipped back to him.

"Ah Vexter would I do such a thing to you?" she smiled sweetly up at him.

"No I can feel my buzz going from the club so that probably means you're completely sober by now. It's only fair we make sure we have enough" she said in a sing song voice as she moved back up the stairs.

Vex was helpless not to follow. After all in that gorgeous dress and knee high boots he had no problem following her anywhere.

0000

Kenzi was sure as hell getting her buzz back quickly. She sat on the floor near the expensive glass coffee table in Vex's game room. He was lying next to her his knee bent which made the perfect armrest for her.

They had decided to make the game more interesting and play "Never have I ever". Kenzi was normally ace at the game and though Vex was a worthy component he was starting to slur some of his words.

Although she had to admit she was finding out a lot about him which was a handy bonus.

Some of it was surprisingly reassuring, like when she said "I have never slaughtered a, or multiple baby animals" he hadn't taken a drink.

"All right Vex doll face, I have never ever had a one night stand with royalty" said Kenzi giggling helplessly when Vex took a drink looking very disgruntled.

"Oh no way who?" she asked trying to control her laughter.

"A gentlemen never tells and a dark fey never reveals without sufficient incentive" he said winking at her as he poured another shot.

"Spoil sport it couldn't be that embarrassing" she said resting her arms on his knee and her face on her hands trying to look innocent.

"Don't even try it love I ain't falling for your innocent charms" he said laughing at her antics.

"Fine" she huffed sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest.

This seemed to make him laugh even harder.

"The pouting won't work either. Trust me you don't want to know and it was a long time ago. Come on love it's my turn" he said sitting up a little bit and nudging her with his knee.

"Fine, be that way, big baby" she said as she rolled her eyes, but she did but her arm back on his knee.

"Alright I have never robbed a wallet from a detective who also just so happens to be a wolf" he said smirking at her with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Kenzi was dismayed that he had got her there but she was also a little shocked.

"How did you know?" she asked eyes wide.

"I didn't but I guessed. I've seen your talented little fingers at work, not on me though of course" he paused winking at her, "yet. But I bet when you first met wolfy you wanted to test your skills" said Vex smirking triumphantly as she raised her glass to take a drink.

"Ya you got me. He didn't notice right away. Later though when he found it missing he figured out it must have been me but by then I had started to become buds with Hale so I gave it back" she shrugged and put her glass back down on the table.

"Coward" he said making Kenzi look up. He hadn't said it in a joking way. It had sounded almost like he was angry.

"Vex man I have some lines you know. Besides like I said it was when I had started becoming friends with Hale" she said slowly not really seeing where the game had gone so wrong.

"Whatever take your turn human" he said sulkily.

Rolling her eyes Kenzi said "Fine I've never had such a sever mood change that it's made the person I'm with want to scream".

They glared at each other for a long time, neither taking a drink.

It seemed to go on forever before Kenzi finally rolled her eyes and made as if to stand.

Then Vex suddenly spoke making her stop.

His voice quiet and causal sounding as if they weren't about to get into a huge fight he said "I have never slept with Hale or thought about it".

Then all the pieces clicked into place and Kenzi realised what was going on.

"Stupid Mesmer" she thought flouncing back down in her seat.

She didn't touch her drink and after a few moments a dazzling smile broke out across his face.

"I think it's mine turn" she said smiling at him feeling very happy and warm all over.

"Go ahead love" he said shrugging as he started to play with the bottle in his hands. Even drunk she knew he wouldn't drop it unless he wanted too.

The game continued for a while longer, both not really determined to win anymore but neither wanting to conceive defeat and call it a night.

Kenzi had no idea how much longer she could hold out. Luckily though it was her turn and the dark fey was already slumping against the table.

"I have never used a whip during sex" she slurred using another I have never insert sexual act here again. That was the second in a row.

At the start she had tried to avoid using them because she honestly didn't want to think about his sex life and how much more experience he had had then her.

He seemed to be doing the same but she wasn't sure if it was for the same reasons. He asked her a few alright but they were pretty tame.

However she was getting desperate since she really didn't think her body could take anymore.

"Ugh love cheap sho….." he said before falling backwards on the floor as he had started to reach for his drink.

"Whoop whoop for mama Kenz" said Kenzi with very little energy because just after the words left her mouth she was falling sideways.

She realised she had accidently fallen on top of Vex so she moved forward slightly so she could snuggle into him and rest her head more comfortably on his chest before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this update took so long! College work and lack of inspiration got in the way!
> 
> Thank you though to everyone who reviewed and to those who are reading this story it means a lot! 
> 
> More to come=)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes!

Chapter Six:

Vex woke up with a very irritating twinging pain in his neck. He couldn't remember where he was and could not see much since it was dark. Trying to take in his surroundings while not moving his head too much he realised he felt carpet under him, and some type of big leather thing was on one side of his body.

Slowly his brain told him it must be a couch. Squinting to the side he saw his big screen TV and gaming equipment.

A little relieved that he was at home he started to piece together what happened the night before.

He had not gotten very far before he felt a hand gently grab at his shirt and heard a little groan follow the action. Raising his head he saw Kenzi's pale face and raven black hair curled up against his chest sleeping.

Letting his head fall back with a thump he considered his options.

It was really uncomfortable on the floor but very comfortable having Kenzi lying on top of him.

He did not feel cold but Kenzi probably did since she did not have something warm draped over her like he did.

Plus he was a fey so his body temperature pretty much stayed even no matter the weather.

She seemed to be in a restless sleep and would probably appreciate waking up in a bed and not on the floor which would gain him some major points.

On the other hand if she did wake up she might want to leave.

Sighing he hated this new conflicted side to himself. Finally he made up his mind and got up slowly being careful to keep her head against his chest as he slipped his hand underneath her legs to pick her up bridal style.

She was very light so Vex had no trouble carrying her up the long staircase to his room.

Once inside he pulled back the covers so he could lie her down gently. Looking her over he decided he really did not want to risk losing his precious family jewels in the morning so decided she would probably sleep ok in that dress.

However her boots most definitely had to go. Being as quick and gentle as he could, he pulled off one and then the other boot. She sighed in her sleep that almost sounded annoyed which made Vex smile.

"Alright love nearly done" he whispered. Once he had that done he stood beside the bed feeling indecisive again.

"I'm trying to be good love but I'm not a freakin' saint" he finally said sounding exasperated before he took off his own footwear and his trousers.

She seemed to like his shirts so he kept that on but opened the buttons so he'd feel more comfortable.

Pulling the blankets up he was about to doze off when he felt her cuddling up close to him in her sleep and again curling her hand in his shirt.

Freezing, he waited to see if she was waking up. He started to count her breaths but they just got deeper until finally he felt safe breathing again himself.

Slowly he moved his arm around her ignoring the fact that he, the Dark's best and most dangerous assassin most certainly did not cuddle and felt himself drift off again.

Besides it's not like anyone was around to see and it did not mean anything he reasoned.

0000

Vex felt himself waking up after one of the best drunken night sleeps he had had since he could remember, night terror free and all.

In fact it was so good he just wanted to keep his arms wrapped around the warm bundle of curves that was pressed up against his front and go back to sleep but a ringing noise would not allow it.

"For the love of God" he seethed raising his head to try and locate the abomination of sound.

Spying a light coming from his trouser pocket he cursed the invention of mobile phones as he rose slowly to go and retrieve it.

Seeing the calling ID he mentally heaved before answering with a flourish of "Well if it isn't the most virtuous Succubus calling me at this ungodly hour, what in heavens did I do to deserve this treat?"

"Cut the bull Vex where is Kenzi? I know she was last seen with you last night at your club so out with it! Or else I will come over there and rip you limp limb from limb!" said Bo in a dangerous voice.

"Ouch! I'm quivering in my fabulous leather high heel tips. Don't get your knickers in a twist she's with me. She slept over after drinking me under the table and will return to you once she wakes. Happy? Now if you don't mind I don't want to continue talking to you so Cheerio oh" he finished hanging up before she could say anything else.

Turning around he saw that Kenzi was sitting up in bed rubbing her temples.

"Was that Bo?" she asked.

"Yeah just checking to make sure I haven't done anything untoward to her precious little human" he said trying not to feel too disappointed that since she was awake there was no chance of him crawling back into bed next to her.

"Don't pout Vexie she's just worried about me. Oh but dude this bed is seriously incredible" she yawned as she lay back down on the soft black sheets and pillows.

"In fact it's the perfect place to lie down and die! My head is pounding harder than a sailor on shore leave. . I need aspirin. Actually that and waffles. Lots and lots of waffles" she sighed going back to rub her temples with a moan.

"See human what happens when you play with the big boys?" said Vex as he lay down on his side looking down at her.

"Whatever I won and you know it" she groaned keeping her eyes shut to stop the world from spinning.

"I'll be right back" he chuckled ignoring her statement.

Kenzi had pulled the blankets back over her head by the time he returned.

Jumping back onto the bed he laughed when he heard a little squeal of annoyance coming from underneath.

"Salvation awaits love I have your cure right here" he cheered opening a small vial of black liquid.

Peeking her head from underneath Kenzi caught sight of it and groaned again.

"No way, I played with fey potions before and it did not turn out well thank you very much" she said ducking back under the covers but raising her gloved hand up where Vex knew underneath there was a bandage that hid the growing mysterious mark.

"Trust me love this won't hurt" he said yanking back the covers.

"No way" she said crossing her arms in defiance.

"Look it's the best hangover cure you'll ever have and I'm giving it to you free of charge. So you can either drink it or join me in bouncing on the bed" he said with an evil smile enjoying the fact that as a fey his hangover was not as bad.

Plus he had already taken a sip from the vial to take care of any lingering effects just in case.

"No no ok fine" she sighed grabbing the vial.

She held her nose and mumbled "Gross gross" the whole time until she finally chugged the potion in one gulp.

As she swallowed Vex watched as her eyes went from squinting in disgust to wide with surprise.

Those amazing blue pools of light looked at him for one moment like he was some kind of god before she jumped up on her knees to hug him.

"This stuff is crazy awesome! Where in the fey did you get this?" she asked pulling back.

"Classified love. But I bet that sailors been put to bed right?" he asked winking at her.

"Ah the silence it's so nice. Ick though I still feel crummy drunk.

I'm going to see what else your mansion has to offer in the way of bathing facilities" she said eyeing the door leading into the giant waterfall shower she had seen yesterday on her tour.

Vex still had his arms slung loosely around her waist and was reluctant to let go but the idea of her wet and naked? Now that he could get behind.

She jumped off the bed and started to pad over to the bathroom in a hurry.

"Hey love need me to wash your back for you? After all you are my guest so…" before he could finish she had shut the door with a laugh.

"Nice try Vexter. Use your ticks while I'm in here and I'll reacquaint you with Geraldine again" she called.

Not wanting to see that sword anywhere near his privates again he huffed and went to find breakfast.

0000

Kenzi could not believe how much a person could love a shower but that's what she felt for Vex's shower right now. Not only was the stall huge but the power pressure was something her and Bobo's house couldn't manage on the best of days.

Kenzi was also trying to get her head around how comfortable and weirdly safe she felt with Vex. After all she had passed out only to find herself awaking in his incredible bed without any harm being done and after having a great night's sleep.

She had still been clothed although her boots had sweetly been taken off sometime during the night. Normally Kenzi would never have allowed herself to be caught dead passing out in someone's house because ten to one you would find yourself well dead in the morning.

But her instincts were giving her the all clear with Vex. Which was beyond crazy she groaned.

Once she got out she wrapped a fluffy (black off course) towel around herself and started to dry her hair with one of the many hairdryers that Vex kept on hand. Not to mention straighteners, curling irons and god knows what else.

Once that was down she realised she needed clothes. The idea of putting her dress on from last night when she was feeling all clean and fresh from both the shower and Vex's magical potion just did not seem appealing.

Walking out to the bedroom she considered her options. Suddenly she remembered the giant walk in closet with its billions of outfits and accessories.

She helped herself to skin tight skinny jeans that were totally her style but had trouble finding a top.

There were tons of corsets sure and men's shirts but no feminine tops. Finding a white shirt that felt incredibly soft she grabbed one of the purple corsets to wear over it so it wouldn't look so loose on her.

Walking out of the closet she banged straight into Vex.

He grabbed her before she fell over and dropped her clothes.

"Pinching from me again love?" he asked laughing at her haul.

"Well I figured it's not like you'd notice" she said waving to the Narnia like closet behind her.

She was actually trying very hard not to blush. She was standing very close to Vex, with his arms around her and wearing nothing but a towel.

Vex noticed to because his eyes were running up and down her body and he definitely liked what he saw.

"You're right I don't mind. After all we cannot have you running around in only a towel can we?" he asked his voice a little huskier than usual.

He ran his hand from the top of the towel where Kenzi was clutching it closed, down her waist, down her thigh to where it ended above her knee and back up.

Kenzi felt like she was on fire everywhere his hand had travelled. She could not break his stare for the life her.

He moved his hand to her neck where he caressed her gently before moving down to where the towel just covered her chest. He ran his hand over along it before running it down to her stomach and back up making her gasp at the heat she felt.

His other hand on her lower back pressed her closer as he leaned forward almost like he was hypnotized.

Before she could stop herself she breathed his name and then his mouth was on hers.

He groaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Suddenly he ran his hands from her waist down to her thighs so he could pick her up and carry her to the bed.

As she lay in the middle of the sheets he looked at her with something between hunger and desperation and it made Kenzi's feel like she was going to go crazy if he didn't touch her soon.

"Vex" she moaned which seemed to snap him out of it and he crawled over her so he could lean down to kiss her again.

She ran her hands up and down his back taking note he still had his shirt on but it was opened at the front. All she could think about then was feeling his skin against her own.

"Vex" she moaned clawing her nails down his back as he started to kiss down her neck.

He grabbed her hands with a smirk and pinned them above her head where she squirmed to be released.

"You can play in a minute sweetheart but I've been waiting too long" he breathed in her ear as his knee moved between her legs to rub at her core.

She cried out as pleasure assaulted her making her squirm even more.

One of his hands moved to grab both her wrists in his so his other hand could move down to open the towel.

He did it slowly like he couldn't believe it was actually happening.

Kenzi blushed not sure if she was ready for him to see her in nothing but her birthday suit but his leg moving against her was making it hard to concentrate.

Then all of a sudden they heard a loud banging on the front door downstairs. It was completely incessant, knocking without stopping which made Kenzi realise someone had probably been trying to get in for a while but she hadn't heard them.

"Oh bloody hell" said Vex annoyed as he rested is head against her neck making her squirm anew.

She was all for continuing until she remembered her protective succubus and wolf family and how they wouldn't mind an excuse to go at it with Vex.

"We need to get that!" she said jumping up and running to grab her clothes.

"Wait, what now?" asked Vex startled that she wasn't under him anymore.

"Yes now! It could be important!" she said hurrying into the bathroom.

"Fine love I'll go check but that doesn't mean you can't stay in the bed!" he said exasperated as the door closed in his face for the second time that morning.

"Oh no I can't!" said Kenzi.

Taking a second to try and regain control of himself and thinking some very unsexy thoughts Vex got up knowing the moment was gone.

Vex let out a stream of curses before he went to answer the now thunderous punches at the door hoping it was someone wanting to fight because he was in the mood to kick ass.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I'm really sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes!

Chapter Seven: 

"What the f…." shouted Vex as he swung open the door to his mansion. Before he could get the words out a sword was suddenly swung underneath his chin with deadly precision.

"Well 'ello to you too Succubus" said Vex feeling even more annoyed now if that was possible.

Not only had he been interrupted from finally getting the little human he had been dreaming about for months now into his bed, but he was being held at knife point by an enemy which just reminded him about his lost powers and how much he missed them.

"Cut the flirting Vex, I'm here to make sure Kenzi is in one piece and to take her home with me" said Bo moving the sword tip down until it was just hovering over his heart.

"That won't be necessary because she was planning on staying and having breakfast" lied Vex.

Although he reasoned with himself it was not a complete fabrication. After all Kenzi would be staying whether she liked it or not.

He was more than eager to pick up where they left off and if waffles got the mood back then he could make waffles.

"Oh really? Well we'll just ask Kenzi that" said Bo pushing past him to take a walk around his hall.

"Like what you see?" seethed Vex wishing he had his powers.

"Well it's better than the last time I was here that's for sure" smirked Bo remembering the day they had come to save him from the dominatrix killer.

Vex rolled his eyes as he leaned back against his door wondering if he should go up and tell Kenzi Bo was here and also warn her she was not going anywhere with her until she returned to his bed so he could try and get her out of his system.

He could not stop thinking about how she had felt underneath him, how her little moans and gasps had affected him more than anything else had in decades.

Trying to turn down his heated thoughts lest they start becoming obvious to the succubus via his trousers he listened as he heard Kenzi's footsteps coming from his room.

"Bo, hey what are you doing here?" asked Kenzi generally surprised to see her friend had shown up.

Vex liked that she looked that way, even though he himself knew her friends did not trust him it made him feel something that Kenzi didn't see it. He also could not even begin to stop his thoughts when he saw the little human was wearing one of his shorts.

It made him want to whoop with joy that she was wearing his clothes but he had no idea why. Maybe cause she looked so good in it.

"Hey when you didn't come home and when I found out you were with the dark prince all night and for most of the morning I figured you guys could do with a reprieve. Plus I come bearing a coupon for waffles" smiled Bo linking arms with Kenzi.

Kenzi's big blue eyes lit up like stars when she heard the last bit.

"Bobo you know me too well" squealed Kenzi hugging her friend.

Vex imagined snapping Bo's neck. That was his hug, he was going to get waffles.

"Do you want to come Vexie?" asked Kenzi not looking him in the eye.

Vex could see a faint blush starting on her cheeks.

He felt a wicked grin cross his face. A part of him found her discomfort and embarrassment adorable but another part, the predator part, wanted to exploit it.

He moved towards her at a leisurely pace making her stiffen against Bo's side. She knew by his look he was up to something.

"Well I could be persuaded love..." he trailed off coming closer towards her looking her up and down suggestively.

The heat from his gaze was making Kenzi feel all kinds of things she shouldn't so she did what any logical sane person would do. She dragged Bo outside by her hand as fast as should could.

"Ok rain check then love" called Vex watching his prey disappear.

He went back inside feeling annoyed and frustrated. Not having his powers he had to make himself feel better another way. By actually physically picking things up and tossing them against the walls.

OOOO

Kenzi had felt nothing but relief when she left with Bo to go and grab some breakfast. Yup nothing but relief.

Ok, she admitted to herself she might have felt a little bit of disappointment as well on top of that relief.

It had been awhile for her since she had last been in any kind of scenario like that. That's what it was. It was disappointment at losing out on some action.

So what that she had been having some very inappropriate thoughts about the Mesmer of late and so what if she had been beginning to have some very not so platonic feelings towards the devilish prince of the dark fey.

She was not crushing on the guy who openly and proudly worked as a hit man for god knows how many decades or centuries. She was just a little confused and fuzzy headed after that incredible kiss.

The kiss and the touching and thinking about what could have happened if she hadn't had heard Bo knocking on the door.

She was pulled from her thoughts though by her best friend who was currently filling her in on the latest update from Dyson and Hale about her case.

Kenzi had sat this one out. Not because she couldn't kick the hob goblins ass for stealing all those jewels. It was more because she did not want Bo and the others to notice the ever present mark on her wrist.

Well, now her wrist and forearm. The thing was starting to spread. Not fast enough for her to panic yet. But still.

Kenzi knew she would have to tell her adopted family sooner rather than later, but for now she opted for later.

Bo had been trying to tempt her to join team kick ass by mentioning just how many jewels had been taken and that they were likely to find more once they tracked him down.

It was really sweet, and made her heart swell that Bo missed her so much on cases. She knew her friend thought she was acting reluctant because of the Garuda attack and wanting to spend time with Vex to help with his "recovery" at losing his powers.

The last part was true at least so it's not like Kenzi was lying completely.

"Ok so we've tracked him down to an abandoned warehouse near the old cemetery down town. Dyson said its close enough to the woods that Mr Goblin probably feels safe that he could run back there whenever he wanted but has a nice set up away from the woodland fey also dwelling in the woods near the warehouse.

We're going to stake the place out tonight to see if he's home. If he is we'll pay him a little visit" smiled Bo evilly making Kenzi laugh.

"Sounds awesome Bobo, just be careful. Do you need Mama Kenzi by your side or are you ok with D man?" asked Kenzi inhaling her deliciously golden brown waffles.

Bo knew that was Kenzi's way of saying she wasn't ready to get back in the field just yet. Otherwise she would have insisted on coming.

"No, I'm actually kinda looking forward to some alone time with him. Things haven't been great with Lauren lately and what with him getting his feelings back…." Trailed off Bo suggestively.

"Ewe gross ok I get it" laughed Kenzi putting her hand up to stop her friend. "I get it I'll wear ear plugs to bed"

"Thank you" cooed Bo leaning over to kiss her on the cheek before they got up to leave.

OOOO

Kenzi had decided to take a walk to get some food and a movie for tonight while Bo was out on her kidnap/interrogate play date.

She was going to get a horror but something cheesy so she and Bo could make fun of it if things didn't go the way Bo planned tonight.

Even though she knew it would it was always good to have a backup plan. She and Dyson, in her opinion were meant to be but that didn't mean they did not have problems.

Strolling down one of her favourite streets she stopped at the tattoo parlour she had been window shopping for about a month now.

She had no idea what it was about the place but since the first time she had walked down here to rent a film she was captivated.

The outside of the building was dark tinted glass where you could see vague shapes moving around inside as if they were nothing more than waves of smoke, the buildings frame was black iron metal with chips of silver ingrained in places as if they were slashed from a sword making the iron bleed silver and the only thing that let you know it was a tattoo parlour were the ever changing images flashing on the door and the intricate writing above proclaiming the shop to be "The devils Workshop".

She guessed the door must be some kind of computerised set up to flash the different tattoo ideas at random but the more she passed the shop the more she wondered if it had some kind of fey involvement.

She was standing outside it now when she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist. She was pulled back against a very nice chest that was currently covered in a silk shirt and felt his hot breath against her ear as he whispered "Fancy meeting you here love. Thinking of getting a tat?"

Kenzi had no idea what to do. The hands encircling her waist were currently moving up and down her stomach gently sending shivers through her body.

She had no idea what this meant, or what he was up to being so close and touchy.

Kenzi really wanted to pull away but feeling his chin resting on her head lightly as he waited for an answer and the distraction of his hands just made her willpower crumple up into a little ball.

"I would like one" she managed to choke out feeling stiff in his arms.

"Don't tell me if you have any already I'd like to find that out for myself" he said starting to kiss down her neck.

"Vex" she sighed moving her head to allow him better access. She couldn't believe she was letting him do this to her out in the street where it was not yet fully dark. Anyone could see but she could not bring herself to force him to stop.

He bite down gently on her collarbone and made her gasp out loud before he was swinging her around by her hips so her back was now pressed against the stores window and he could claim her mouth in a mind blowing kiss.

Without her permission her hand slipped up his chest to wrap around his neck and she bit down lightly on his bottom lip which made him growl.

Suddenly the door to the shop swung open and a guy bigger than any line backer she had ever seen on TV came out. He had dark mocha coloured skin with incredible tattoos sprawling around the parts of his body that were on show, from his arms to his chest, up his neck and to the waist band of his jeans. He even had two leaf tattoos on his cheek bones that if Kenzi didn't know better she would have sworn they were moving slightly almost as if they were caught in the wind.

"Oh hey boss I didn't know it was you" he said in a deep Jamaican voice.

"Well you do now Marlowe so stop staring and get back to work, this isn't a bleedin' peep show" said Vex very annoyed that again somebody had interrupted them.

"Wait Boss?" asked Kenzi moving back slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated! There is really no excuse but I have a lot going on at the moment that it's almost impossible to actually get time to sit at my computer to write anything at all!
> 
> I hope people like this new update and are still interested in me continuing! I know the spelling etc. is horrible but I don't take the time I should to fix it because once I actually have enough written for a chapter all I want to do is post it!=) 
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think and really sorry again!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any and all spelling and grammar mistakes!

Chapter Eight: 

"Wait Boss?" asked Kenzi, moving back slightly.

"Well love, you didn't think I was keeping up my luxurious lifestyle by simply running a club now did you? Especially what with my powers being on the fritz, I've got to make a living somehow" said Vex trying to pull her closer to him.

"I guess, I just forget how much I still don't know about you" said Kenzi suddenly feeling a little foolish for saying her thoughts out loud.

Why should it matter what she did not know and what she did know about him? It's not like they were anything more than friends. Well friends with benefits it seems since Vex was now back to kissing down her neck.

"Well you never asked about my businesses before. I also own a lot of property you know" he said winking at her before going back to making her want to melt right in front of his shop.

"Property?" asked Kenzi not really caring about the answer. She pushed him away slightly with a scowl trying to get back control of the situation.

"Ok Vexter you've had your fun" she said sternly, or as sternly as she could manage with him still in such close proximity.

"Not all of it I assure you love" he said sighing with disappointment.

The door to the tattoo shop opened again and a man came out wearing a pair of sunglasses and dark clothing. Whatever tattoos he had were very well hidden.

Kenzi found herself trying to look over the guys shoulder to finally get a glimpse of the store she'd been passing for the last few weeks.

"Have you not been inside yet darling?" asked Vex noticing what she was trying to do.

"No, I've only ever passed it when I had somewhere to go so I've never really got a chance to go in" she said not walking any closer to the shop door.

Despite her curiosity, she knew that if Vex owned this store, then like his nightclub, it would have some fey involvement.

Kenzi was no chicken but over the last few months she had grown a little more hesitant of the fey, especially when it came to wondering into one of their buildings where no one would even think to look for her.

"Well love come on in, I'll give you the grand tour" said Vex, bowing at the waist with a flourish while he offered her his hand.

Kenzi bit her lip. He looked so delighted at the prospect of showing her around. Plus she could not think of any excuse to get out of it that he would not see through.

She remembered a few weeks earlier Bo had asked her, among her many questions about her seemingly strange friendship with Vex, did she trust him. Kenzi was not at the time too sure on her answer.

Although she had answered yes, she had been very very drunk. Now she was sober and it was time to put it to the test.

"Lead the way Vexter", she said with an equally over the top curtsy as she took his hand.

Grinning he pulled her into the shop.

Kenzi was not really sure what she had been expecting. It was definitely one of the most unique and impressive tattoo parlours that she had ever been in, but nothing overtly fey stood out about it.

It had the same black and silver colouring and furnishings on the inside except, where as one wall had black ink drawings of tattoos the opposite wall was covered in every possible colour ink images that created a collage of remarkable artwork from ceiling to floor.

The two decorated walls were on either side of the far facing wall from the door in which three purple curtains hung in place of doors, obviously leading to the rooms where the ink was done.

A dark wood counter was to the side with an old fashioned bell and register which seemed ridiculous among all the modern surroundings.

But that was the fey for you thought Kenzi as she took it all in. The man, called Marlowe, was sitting behind the desk looking at the coloured wall as if it were a television.

"If you skint you're eyes love you might be able to see through the glamour" laughed Vex watching Kenzi staring at the wall in interest.

She did, and she could vaguely make out that the designs were moving. Not all of them but most of them.

What's more is that they seemed to have an awareness of the other tattoos. There was a dragon blowing flames and chasing a butterfly, there was a girl trying to pick a daisy that didn't want to be picked and there was a pair of wings flapping every few seconds almost lazily.

"Wow" said Kenzi feeling triumphant that she had seen them. She felt a little light headed if she stared to long but still, she saw them. She now knew what had Marlowe so captivated.

She walked over past the desk to look behind the middle curtain only to see what seemed to be an ordinary tattoo room, with a table, chair, supplies and some more pictures on the walls.

"Ok impressive Mesmer but what else have you got?" she said turning around to stare at Vex feigning a bored expression.

"Not enough for you human?" asked Vex with a mock sneer, towing her along to the first curtain.

"It was nice so far, but a little too sedate for Vex" Kenzi replied. No way was this all there was.

When they went through the curtain a world of voices hit them. A long corridor lay ahead of them with more doors and more curtains.

A cacophony of buzzing noises, chatter, moans and laughter hit Kenzi like she had just walked into the noisiest club in town.

"What the hell?" she asked staring up at Vex who was still holding her hand.

"This is the fey curtain, the other two just hold normal rooms for the humans" he explained pulling her along after him.

Kenzi popped her head into nearly every curtained and open door she could before Vex pulled her along to the next. He warned her to leave the closed doors alone and what with the moans or screams depending, coming out of those ones Kenzi decided to take his advice just this once.

Some of the fey species she recognised from her cases with Bo but others she had no clue whatsoever and had to whisper to Vex to tell her their names as they went.

One looked like an ordinary tree that the tattoo artist was inking along its stump until it started to speak telling Kenzi all the things it would like her to do to his branches.

Vex growled at the tree and pulled her out of that room especially quick but not before Kenzi burst out laughing. She had tears in her eyes from the weirdness of it and soon Vex started to smile too at Kenzi's uncontrollable state.

He towed her back out of the corridor and towards the front room where Marlowe still sat.

"Now that was definitely something I wasn't expecting" said Kenzi when she could finally stand up straight.

"Well you're easy to impress love, after all a talking tree isn't that unusual" sniffed Vex making Kenzi laugh more which he knew it would.

"Whatever, I've got a movie and food to pick up so I better head" said Kenzi not wanting to say goodbye to Vex but definitely wanting to get some air. The shop was incredible and although she had had fun she wanted to go when the going was good.

After all more than one of the shops patrons had looked at her like a tasty waffle.

"Thanks love I'd love to join you" said Vex inviting himself along.

Kenzi rolled her eyes but did not protest. They were to the door when Vex stopped her with a heated kiss. It was so unexpected that Kenzi could do nothing but grab on to his shoulders as his own hands moved from her waist to her jacket pocket.

Drat thought Kenzi.

"I'll just put this back love before Marlowe finds it missing later on" smirked Vex pulling out the old fashioned bell that Kenzi had swiped from the desk earlier on.

She stuck out her tongue before storming outside while Vex went to put the bell back laughing wickedly.

0000

Kenzi walked a little ahead of him looking into every single shop window that they passed. It amused Vex how nothing seemed to escape her attention.

Even though she seemed to be in a world of her own she never once knocked into anyone (unless it could turn out profitable for herself) and steered clear of any of the unsavoury pedestrians that they passed.

He had his own hands in his pockets to try and stop himself reaching out to touch her.

Vex couldn't believe his luck when she had kissed him back earlier. It was an impulsive decision that he had made on his spotting her.

He felt delighted at getting to show off his shop and introducing her to something fey that did not involve too much blood and gore.

He felt it made him seem just a tad more normal. Although what he realised on their tour, was how much the abnormal seemed to entertain and capture Kenzi's attention.

Making her even better he thought with a sigh. Falling for a human was never a good move to make for a fey. It never ended well.

Vex was never one to follow the rules though and it seemed his interest in Kenzi was turning down that path. He could not get the little human out of his head.

She stopped outside a Chinese take away and they went in to pick up food. Vex strode forward and ordered his own before ordering for Kenzi too.

He wanted to make it clear that he would be joining her tonight.

He was about to pay when Kenzi stopped him.

"What love?" he asked confused.

"I can pay you know" said Kenzi rolling her eyes. "Besides you forgot to order enough for Bo".

Vex rolled his eyes.

"So stealing a meal and letting someone else pay for it are different are they?" he asked grinning at her huff.

"I don't need you to pay for everything. But fine, I won't turn down a free meal if you insist" shrugged Kenzi grabbing the cartons that were ready as they waited for Bo's order.

"So the Succubus is going to be around tonight is she?" he asked not at all happy by the third addition to their party.

"Maybe" said Kenzi and she explained about Bo's potential hook up with the D-man.

"Ah" said Vex wiggling his eyebrows. "So you're bringing the backup substance in case the wolf doesn't come through?" he clarified making Kenzi laugh.

"Something like that" she said as she followed him out of the restaurant.

Vex allowed her to pick the horror film since he had seen them all already. He only vetoed three which he felt was very fair on his part.

They were just walking up to the front door of Kenzi's shack, even though Vex still felt that was too kind of a word to call what they considered a house when he heard loud moans.

Instantly on alert he was about to warn Kenzi, assuming her human ears would not have picked out the sounds yet but she had already stopped.

"Oh no" she sighed dramatically flopping down (too elegantly for it to be real) on to the floor. "He's even louder than Lauren!"

Vex couldn't help but laugh at her theatrics bending down next to her he said "Yeah love it looks like Bo has started the feast without us".

Kenzi glared at him before looking back at the house forlornly.

"It's not like I'm not super happy for them that Bobo and D-man have got their groove back, I mean he's totally better than the doctor for her but I left my ear plugs upstairs"

"Come on love we'll just go to mine. I'll even call the driver so we can get there before the food cools down "said Vex moving the take out bags to one arm so he could gently pull her up from the ground to his side with the other.

"Ok, the film would look better on your set up anyway" said Kenzi shrugging as they moved away from the door and her friends screams.

Vex was much happier with this arrangement. Not that he ever minded hanging out at Kenzi's place but at his they would be properly alone.

No wolf detectives, sirens or Succubus bffs dropping in to bother them.

0000

Kenzi got the food and DVD set up. Ever since she had moved in with Bo downloading films had become a thing of the past. Bo preferred getting them and besides they had fun looking at the special features and deleted scenes.

Vex never seemed to mind and besides what with his home system what was the point?

Vex had to take a phone call which left Kenzi alone for the time being. She had never felt this way, being alone before in Vex's house.

After all she had been on firm ground, they were friends, he saw her as some lowly human who amused him and she saw him as well kind of like a big doll that she could drink tequila with instead of tea.

Sure she had been having more than platonic feelings for the doll but now that he had actually started something, it made things all muddled.

Kenzi started to pace back and forth waiting for the Mesmer to return.

Well what the front door? She wasn't going to let him make her feel weird she thought defiantly.

Besides whatever his faults it's not like he had ever made her do anything she did not want to do since they had become friends.

So basically the ball was in her court. Or balls depending on what she decided she thought with a smile.

There was still so much to consider she thought as she started to bite her nail.

It was then that Vex came into the room without a shirt.

Kenzi had had her fair share of gorgeous guys standing in front of her sure but none that made her mouth go dry with the sight.

He was saying something as he put on his new shirt, not looking at her.

Kenzi had no idea what, she guessed maybe an explanation for why he felt the need to change his shirt or something but Kenzi had stopped listening.

"Love" smirked Vex waving a hand in front of her face "Do you have it set up?" he asked.

Kenzi hoped to god he guessed her blush was for some other reason entirely and not because of all the things she wanted to do to him right now.

"Yeah, I mean Yup sure all done" she said smiling.

"Wonderful" he smirked again as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to sit down next to him on the couch.

"Getting handsy are we?" asked Kenzi raising an eyebrow at Vex as he pressed play on the remote.

"How dare you I'm being a gentlemen, protecting you for when you get all scared from the film" he smirked.

Kenzi just rolled her eyes but did not remove his arms from around her waist.

Soon the film started and it was truly horrible.

Vex was practically holding Kenzi back from jumping off the couch as she screamed at the stupid brunette who ran upstairs instead of out of the house from the crazy killer.

It entertained Vex to no end.

"You tell'im love" he laughed.

"Ugh I mean come on they might as well wave little white flags and say come on psycho I'm all yours" huffed Kenzi flinging herself back into the chair.

"As a psycho I definitely would not appreciate that" said Vex enjoying teasing her.

"Oh really?" asked Kenzi still watching the film.

"Yes, I mean where is the fun in that?" he asked "Especially if you can't show off your bleedin' psychotic skills" said Vex.

Kenzi did not look up at him but she knew what he was trying to do.

"I don't know Vexie I'm not sure if you're really horror movie worthy" she said trying to keep her smile from showing.

"Excuse me?" said Vex in outrage.

"Well you know you're just a bit too cutesy" said Kenzi but she could not hold it and she broke out laughing.

"Oh I think I could get you" smirked Vex as he started to tickle Kenzi.

"Vex no" screamed Kenzi.

She had admitted to him on one of their drunken nights out that she was extremely ticklish, to the point of hating being tickled.

Now was no different.

"Well you could stop this" sing songed Vex not giving in.

"Ok ok whatever you win you're a psycho" squealed Kenzi.

Vex stopped much to Kenzi's relief. However with their tickle fight Kenzi found herself lying on the couch with Vex over her.

She was breathing hard from laughing so much and he was staring at her intensely the smirk gone from his face.

The look he gave her was purely predatory, something in it made her remember that he wasn't human like her, he was very much a mythical creature who was looking at her like he was going to devour her.

Her insides felt like they were melting and she was suddenly too warm. She knew what she wanted and she really could not resist taking it.

Moving her head up, she kissed Vex's lips softly. From her position on the couch she just reached him and it turned out to be a gently touch of lips.

However it seemed to awaken something in Vex because all of a sudden she found herself pressed against the cushions as he kissed her hard.

It was not a gentle kiss like the last few they had shared. It was starving and almost desperate in its passion.

He pushed his tongue in between her lips and devoured her mouth.

Kenzi could do nothing but grab his shoulders and hold on for dear life.

He slipped a leg in between her thighs and started to rub against her core. It was hard slow movements that had Kenzi gasping out his name in pleasure.

Vex started to kiss down her throat and before she knew it her shirt had been ripped off of her.

"Love your skin is so soft" groaned Vex as he licked down her throat to her chest. One strong hand came up to squeeze her breast through her lace bra which only made her squirm more.

"Vex" she moaned.

Kenzi was not inactive herself, she wanted to feel his skin against her own so she started to pull his shirt off.

Running her hands up and down his chest she could not help but pinch is nibbles to see what would happen.

The growl he let out into her mouth made her even wetter.

She felt his hand undo the clasp of her bra freeing her breasts before he attached his lips to one then the other.

He sucked on them hard making her arch her back in pleasure and push her hands in to his hair pulling on the strands roughly to make sure he did not stop which made him moan.

She moved to start unbuttoning his pants but he was way ahead of her. He had her unzipped and her pants off in minutes.

The rough fabric of his jeans brushing against her panty gladded core was unbearable.

"Vex please" moaned Kenzi.

Vex suddenly picked her up as he got up from the couch so she needed to wrap her legs around his waist.

She clung to him and start to move up and down as best she could as she felt his hardness pressed just where she wanted it to be.

'Love I want to have you in my bed but if you keep that up I won't make it" groaned Vex.

"Vexie I need you in me now. So I suggest you get me up those stairs this instant" replied Kenzi biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to leave a cut.

Vex practically flew up the stairs.

He tossed her on to the bed so he could take his own pants off.

Kenzi wanted to see if she could get him riled up even more. She sat up on her elbows and started to touch herself through her panties before throwing her head back with a moan.

"Love" growled Vex not taking his eyes off what her hands were doing. He couldn't remember being this hard in his life.

He did not know where to look, what her hands were doing, her beautiful breasts or her eyes. He never thought eyes could hold his attention but hers did. There was something in them that grabbed him and turned him on just as much as the rest of her.

Finally he had his pants off and was on top of her in an instant.

Picking up her hand he started to slowly suck every finger. He practically moaned in delight at her taste.

It wasn't enough though. He needed more.

Pushing her down on the bed he started to kiss down to what he wanted most.

By now Kenzi was moaning gently. Vex was driven on by the excitement and anticipation he saw in her eyes.

He slowly pulled down her pink panties.

"So wet for me love. All for me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Vex" she moaned giving him a stern look for his teasing making him grin.

Soon though she had her head thrown back against the pillows in pleasure as he licked and sucked her core.

Soon she was screaming out her pleasure so hard it shocked her.

Vex moved over her to kiss her and the taste of herself on his lips was surprisingly erotic as hell.

"I need to be in you now love" he said in a pained voice holding her hands above her head.

"I can't be patient anymore" he growled.

"I don't want you to be" she smirked pushing him over so she was on top.

Slowly she moved over him so she could slide down his length. Taking him in she had to dig her nails into his stomach at the feeling.

She felt so full. His hands came up to hold her hips possessively but in their position she had all the control.

She pumped herself up and down enjoying the feeling. She couldn't stop the smile spreading when she saw his tortured expression.

"That's it love" he growled seeing what she was doing.

With that Vex flipped them back over so he could take back control.

Or really so he could lose control. Balancing on one arm he held Kenzi's hips down so he could pump into her with long hard thrusts.

Kenzi's head moved from side to side as she moaned out her pleasure and bit her lip to stop herself from screaming,

"None of that love I want to hear you, I want to hear you scream my name" panted Vex running a thumb over her bottom lip to release it.

"Oh god" cried Kenzi feeling the pleasure building.

Vex really did want to make this last but it was just too good. He could feel that Kenzi was getting closer too so he decided that if they got this out of their system he could make it slow the next time.

Because there would definitely be a next time.

Reaching down so he could touch her, he felt her squeeze around him and couldn't hold out any longer.

They both came together, her crying out his name and him moaning it into her neck.

He rolled off her but pulled her to him so she could sprawl out over his chest in content.

"Oh my god that was amazing" sighed Kenzi happily.

"You do realise I'm not letting you leave the bed now" sighed Vex in return. "Not after that".

"Is that a request for round two?" asked Kenzi propping herself up on her elbow to smile at him.

Vex laughed loving her enthusiasm.

Flipping them back over Vex kissed her deeply in answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so again I'm so sorry about taking so long to update. I want to say thank you to everyone who as reviewed and been so lovely about me keeping up this story.
> 
> I've recently had some remarks made about my writing that were pretty disheartening and honestly intensified me being self-conscious about posting. But I've decided to suck it up to finish the stories I have and to perhaps stick with one shots in the future!
> 
> This was originally supposed to be two chapters but I posted them as one to try and make up for the long delay! I hope people enjoy it and again thank you so much for reading. If anyone has any requests or suggestions for the next chapter please let me know, I'd love to hear them!=)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Posting three chapters today to make up for it=)
> 
> No Beta so if you don't like spelling and grammar errors - Don't Read!

Kenzi woke up slowly. She felt warm strong arms around her waist and was unsure for a minute whose arms they were until last night came back to her. She could not help the smile that spread across her face.

Last night had been pretty incredible to say the least. She felt pleasantly sore and sated and was pretty happy snuggled up in the black silk sheets.

She tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. There was a part of her who kept wanting to replay all that they had done last night and another part was already starting to question what it all meant and should she really stay and sleep or get up and sneak out before things got awkward and it was all ruined.

However yet another part of her wanted to flip the former Mesmer over and start another round. Turning her head slightly to face him, without waking him up she could not help noticing how peaceful he looked.

It was hard to believe that the hands that were holding her tight now had done so many horrible things in the past.

Thinking about that started to make her thing of all the other things that had been stopping her from ending up in bed with Vex until now.

For instance, how many one night stands he had had before her. How many women he had been with and what sex meant to him.

She was not one to judge after all it took two to tango and she knew last night what she was getting into, it had been her choice.

But after last night she knew now that her feelings for Vex were real.

It had been incredible sex no doubt about that but it had also meant something more to her. The way he had looked at her. The way it had been fun and amazing on a level it had never been before.

Even though it had meant something to her she was only a human. Vex had years to prefect his skills so she couldn't afford to assume it meant the same to him.

She would not be one of those needy clingy girls she thought decidedly.

Sighing, she slowly got up out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Vex moaned in his sleep and Kenzi held her breath waiting to see if he was going to wake up. His hands moved around a little before he grabbed her pillow.

He seemed to go back to sleep then and she let out the breath she had been holding.

Kenzi was never one to stick around in the morning when she knew it could prove to be uncomfortable and she valued keeping Vex in her life.

As a friend at least she could still have him in her life. She couldn't handle what they had turning into a one night stand gone wrong.

Pulling herself together in the bathroom she grabbed one of his shirts to replace her own and she made her way out of his bedroom as quietly as possible.

Once she was out she took the stairs two at a time and got to the front door.

Kenzi couldn't help but pause at the door hoping that he had perhaps heard her moving around and was coming to find her.

When no black leather cladded, dark and pale Mesmer came to the stairs Kenzi ignored the stab of disappointment and opened the door with her head held high.

She did not want to waste money on a cab and there was no way that she was going to hang around and wait for Bo or Dyson to pick her up, although she knew they would if she called.

Luckily she had been smart enough to grab his leather jacket on the way out and his car keys were in it.

A smile broke out on her face when she clicked the little button and the sleek black lexis in the drive way lit up as if welcoming her home.

Hopping into the driver's seat she sped off thinking about how Vex would feel when he woke up to find his stuff gone. She laughed out loud at the sling of curse words sure to fall from his lips.

What she refused to think about though was the twinge she felt in her chest at the idea of him being more annoyed about that then her making a run for it.

0000

Kenzi had gone straight home after leaving Vex's place. Although the temptation to take the car on a real spin had been there, she resisted temptation.

Leaving it parked awkwardly in front of her and Bo's place she left the keys in the ignition and hopped out.

Bo and Dyson weren't there when she entered the house.

"Bobo?" she called wanting to make sure the pair weren't just passed out somewhere after a night of going crazy on each other.

When no answer came Kenzi threw herself on to the couch with a sigh. In some ways she felt relieved to be alone so didn't have to talk about where she was last night with her best friend.

But on the other hand, she wanted to talk about where she was last night with her best friend she thought frustratingly to herself.

Not wanting to think she got up to make herself some cereal, changed in to some of her own clothes so she would not have Vex's scent distracting her and turned on robot hookers.

Within an hour she gave up since the game simply remainder her too much of Vex and that's what she was trying to avoid.

She face planted onto the cushion next to her, and let out an over dramatic scream.

"Whoa what was that?" asked Bo coming up the stairs and heading for the fridge to grab water.

"Bo, you're home?" asked Kenzi startled.

"Yeah and just in time by the looks of it" laughed Bo coming to sit on the couch. She picked Kenzi's feet up and placed them on her lap.

"Kenzi laid her head on the couch and smiled a weak smile at her friend.

"So how was last night?" asked Kenzi not wanting to get into her own stuff right now.

"Oh no Kenz, I could smell sex from the doorway and have a fair idea why when I came down last night to apologise to you about the noise I couldn't find you anywhere, it has something to do with where you went.

So spill" finished Bo giving her, her best don't lie to me face.

Kenzi knew she could tell Bo she didn't want to talk about it and she would leave her alone but it would all come out eventually so what the hell.

Kenzi recounted her tale to Bo, obviously not going in to too much detail about certain parts of the night and when she got to the part about skipping out early Bo sighed but allowed her to finish.

"And that's it Bobo. I left his car outside and came up here" finished Kenzi.

"Ok, first I can't believe you did it with Vex" said Bo looking so disgusted that Kenzi had to laugh.

"But I'm a succubus and have noticed the sexual energy going between you two for the last few months so it's not really a huge surprise.

I get why you left Kenz, believe me I do, but you shouldn't have" said Bo looking at her sympathetically.

"Bo this is really hard for me to admit to you let alone him that I have feelings for him and you know what he's like. It would kill me if he treated me like some worthless human so I had to get out of there. I wanted to leave with my dignity intact" said Kenzi looking seriously at Bo.

"Kenz, do you really think that I, Dyson or Hale would have been so cool with you hanging out with him if we believed that's how he saw you?

I mean you're my sister! I wouldn't let you even entertain the idea of you going drinking with a guy like that let alone actually be ok with you doing it nearly every night. Like I said I've seen the chi coming off you two and it's not just sexual with Vex. He cares for you probably more than even he realises" said Bo.

"You think?" asked Kenzi not really believing it. Although thinking back to her past she knew slime balls and jerks. She dealt with them throughout her childhood and for most of her adult life so far. Vex could be many horrible a nightmare to many people but he had never been any of those things to her.

Kenzi knew she wouldn't have even considered hanging out with him if he had. Her instincts were good.

"Yes really. Besides Kenz you're too intelligent not to know that" smiled Bo "after all where do I get all my best advice from?"

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So have you a plan of action?" asked Bo.

"Nope, probably going to wing it" said Kenzi making Bo laugh.

"If he hurts you Kenz I'll kill him though" said Bo suddenly getting very serious. "Just so you know".

"I know" smiled Kenzi feeling touched "but you'll have to get in line behind me" she added feeling more like herself after talking about it.

They both laughed and spent the next hour watching cartoons and passing a box of cereal between the both of them before Dyson came up to pick Bo up for some new lead.

"Hey D-man" said Kenzi without looking up from X-Men that was now playing on screen.

"Oopps Dyson completely lost track of time" smiled Bo as she got up to kiss him. "I'm just going to grab my coat. Will you be ok Kenz?" asked Bo turning around to block Dyson from view.

Kenzi knew she could subtly shake her head and Bo would be coming up with an excuse for Dyson and would stay with her but even though she appreciated that, that's not what she wanted.

"Course, Bo. You crazy kids go out and paint the town red" smiled Kenzi.

Dyson told her Hale was at the bar if she felt bored and wanted to head down there/

After those two left Kenzi decided to take action. She was never one for sitting around and waiting for the fight to come to her anyway.

It was only turning four so she still had a few hours before his club opened. She would get dressed, go see Trick and Hale and have a few free drinks and some dinner and then head over and see if he was there.

She knew she could phone him but they only ever did that for short conversations that were more like barked instructions or orders like "Bored come play Xbox" or "Got Whiskey be there in five".

Running upstairs she went to look for her sexist outfit.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so if you do not like spelling and grammar errors - Do not Read!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Kenzi tried on a few different outfits before she settled for a midnight blue, strapless, corseted dress. It fell to just below her thigh and looked perfect with her pale skin.

She curled her long black hair and did her makeup, before going into Bo's closet to steal a pair of bad ass, black biker high heel boots.

Finally ready, she headed downstairs to grab her bag before heading out.

She checked her phone but to her disappointment the screen was black. Sighing, she remembered since she had been at Vex's place last night, she had not bothered to charge her phone.

Sticking in the plug, she left it behind. Grabbing a jacket she walked out to see that Vex's car was still there.

Ignoring the stab of disappointment that he had not even bothered to come over to collect it, she hopped in again taking advantage of still having it, for now.

She got to the Dal in record time.

Hale was indeed at the bar when Kenzi entered much to her delight.

"Hey little Mama" he greeted when she came up to the bar and took a seat. "Wow look at you" he said eyeing her up and down.

"I'm out on a mission" laughed Kenzi ordering drinks for them both.

"Looks like a dangerous one little Mama" smiled Hale looking at the drinks now set before them. "I'm guessing you need a partner in crime?"

"You guessed right" smiled Kenzi starting on her first round after saying thanks to Trick.

"Do you want to talk about it by any chance? I know I'm not Bo but I'm here for you, you know" said Hale looking at her seriously.

Taken back at his serious tone she smiled feeling warmed by his words.

"Thanks Hale, I know and I appreciate it dude, but for now I just want to hang out and have a little fun before I go and handle something" she said smiling at him feeling all gooey inside.

"Would that something be Vex?" asked Hale curiously.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kenzi.

"The guy was in here earlier on, asking if you were around" Shrugged Hale "That's been pretty normal of late but since he looked a little off, and now you turning up without him, well I put two and two together" he smiled pointing to his head sarcastically.

Kenzi felt a small thrill go through her that Vex had been looking for her. For a moment she considered forgetting the "playing it cool act" and instead going straight to him. But his club did not open for another two hours and she knew she would just be wasting time trying to track him down without a phone in the meantime.

Her hopes were raised though that maybe he wanted to continue being friends after all, and so the butterfly's that had been flapping in her stomach since she woke up this morning, started to settle a little bit.

She smiled at Hale before giving her own shrug and saying "Yeah something to do with him".

She did not say anything else since she still was not a hundred percent sure what was going to happen.

"Want to play a game?" asked Hale motioning towards the pool table obviously reading she did not want to go into it anymore.

Kenzi hopped up off the stool at once.

"Definitely! It could prove very profitable" she said raising her eyebrows suggestively at the other patrons in the bar.

"We are so not hustling in here. Not only because, hello I'm a cop but in here you're looking at more trouble than you'd get from a regular mortal bar" laughed Hale at Kenzi's mischievous grin.

Kenzi shrugged knowing Hale never would agree to it anyway, but she always tried it just in case.

They had been playing a few rounds when Kenzi suddenly felt like she was being watched.

While Hale took his shot she took the chance to scan the crowd.

Sitting at the bar with a glass in one hand and starring at her from across the room, was Vex.

Kenzi felt her heart stop at the sight of him. She felt warm all over looking at how amazingly hot he looked dressed in a black silk shirt and tight skinny jeans.

She would have definitely gone over to him if he hadn't been glaring at her so profusely.

Hale came over and put his hand on her shoulder to give her a small shake. "Hey Kenz it's your turn" said Hale.

"I'm going to grab us some more drinks, I'll be back in a sec" said Kenzi placing her cue next to the table.

Hale shrugged and told her what he wanted before continuing the game.

Kenzi walked over to an angry looking Vex. This was so not how she thought the night would go.

"Hey Vexter" smiled Kenzi trying for a causal voice.

He smiled but it was not a nice smile. It was the smile she imagined he'd give to clients or people on his to die list. It was a smile that sent a chill through her very core.

It was a smile that set her on the defensive and made her angry.

"So what are you doing here? Mad I took your car?" she asked grabbing his drink to sip.

"What, am I cramping your style? Afraid your sirens going to get his knickers in a twist?" he sneered at her.

"What the hell? You know it's not like that. You could come and play if you want" said Kenzi angrily.

"Oh can I come and play with you guys? Really, you mean it?" asked Vex in a childish voice laughing cruelly at her.

Kenzi thought that leaving this morning would stop this from happening, but obviously things had changed between them after last night.

"Never mind I'm so not dealing with your, little dark assassin, fey tantrum" said Kenzi giving her best eye roll before she tossed back his drink and walked back over to Hale.

Kenzi was proud that she came off pretty strong because she was sure she was breaking down inside.

"Hey Hale, I'm going to head out ok" said Kenzi grabbing her bag and coat.

The siren gave her a worried look before glaring at where Vex still sat.

"Sure thing little Mama. Want me to take you?" he asked kindly.

"Nah I'll be fine. I'll come back tomorrow and talk then. Night" said Kenzi hugging Hale goodbye.

Kenzi left without looking back at the bar.

If she had she would have seen what a Mesmer looks like when true anger takes over. When the eyes of a Mesmer turn black and they thrum with power so strong that any fey within twenty feet can feel danger in their very bones.

0000

Vex had woken up this morning to find an empty bed. Normally waking up after a night of the hottest sex of his long life would have put him in a pretty spectacular mood.

Probably because he was planning to start what happened last night all over again this morning. However once he did a search of the house and found no sign of Kenzi his mood quickly sunk.

Sure in the past if he had woken up and the bird he'd been with had made a swift exit, he'd have been thankful and moved on with his day. Then, would have moved on to a new bird that night.

But not this time. He knew Kenzi was different for some time now and last night had definitely made that even clearer.

At first he thought she was just running scared. So he just took the disappointment in his stride of not finding her warm and naked next to him, and decided he'd make her make it up to him when he saw her.

He tried ringing her a few times bit it just went to voicemail. That would have made him suspicious of her leaving if she had not stolen his car, coat and shirt.

A master thief like her would not have done something like that if she didn't want him to track her down.

So he handled a few business things for the day before he went in search of his beautiful prey. Checking at the Dal first he only found that idiotic siren. He went to her shack but got no answer when he knocked.

Breaking in he found the place was indeed empty, so decided to check a few other places she might have gone before circling back to the Dal to wait her out.

He kept trying her phone and felt a little better when he found it charging in the kitchen before he left her place.

His anger melted immediately at the fact that she was not ignoring him on purpose.

However, once he got to the Dal it reignited like a match to oil. He spotted her instantly when he walked in.

It was difficult to believe that she was only human. Over the last few months that thought still struck him at times. Her beauty was something else entirely and it never failed to catch him off guard. Something no other mortal or fey woman could hold a light to her.

A fact that had shocked him in the beginning. It made him stay away from her for two whole weeks when he first had it.

It was the reason he had stopped sleeping with other birds months ago as well.

Sure in the past there had been a few that had, at the time been the ones. They had all ended in heartbreak of course, but even those relationships did not match up to her.

It was not just her beauty, though that attracted his and many other eyes in the Dal at that moment. It was the energy that surrounded her.

She was like a bright flame in an endless night as sappy as that sounded. There was something about her that just felt right to him. That complimented his personality like no others had in the past.

Jealousy spiked in his gut, a familiar feeling but usually not this powerful.

Seeing her laugh and talk with the Siren, seeing interested eyes on her made something dark take hold of his heart.

A possessiveness that was unfamiliar. It was the same feeling he had had in the club a few nights ago when he first saw her come in.

Sitting at the bar he tried to control his feelings. He expected to find her drinking with the Succubus.

He had expected her to be delighted to see him and smile that smile she always did when he turned up at her side unexpectedly.

As if she were delighted to see him.

Not find her having fun with another man after ditching him this morning. And what was making him feel even worse was the fact that he was feeling this way at all.

He had gotten over thinking of her as a lowly human months ago. It was not the fact that a human was making him feel this way, but that anyone could make him feel this way.

When she had noticed him, it had been hard not to walk over and take her in his arms. After all she did come straight over to him and left the siren behind.

But she acted as if everything was fine and it was not. He couldn't control how he was feeling and he did what he did best.

He played the villain.

Kenzi didn't break down. She didn't demand an explanation. After all she deserved one. No she just left.

Not before hugging the siren though. The Siren who hugged her way too tight and held her way too close. He looked at her with way too much feeling for Vex's liking.

When Kenzi was clear from the Dal, one part of Vex wanted to chase her down. But the other part of him wanted to take it out on the Siren.

After all Vex wasn't blind to how he looked at her. Hell it was probably how he looked at her.

He knew he didn't have his powers anymore but he was still dangerous. The Siren, like everyone else in the room, knew something was up and looked over to Vex.

The two glared at each other ready to tear each other to shreds.

Well thought Vex, he knew that's what he was going to do. The detective would probably try and be the hero first.

The whole thing was stopped though by little miss bossy succubus and her pet dog who came barging up to him at the bar.

"You idiot I just saw Kenzi" said Bo in a quiet but deeply threatening voice.

Her wolf had gone over to his friend to talk, obviously convincing him to leave the situation to Bo.

Vex though was just as happy to take out his ire on the Succubus.

Although that might make Kenzi hate him forever a little voice piped up at the back of his head.

"Shut it" he mumbled.

"I will not you tool. I have no idea what you think you're playing at but you better fix it now or so help me you will regret the day you lost your mojo even more than you already do" seethed Bo.

"I don't know what's gotten you so tense dove, here I thought mating season had started again between you and the wolf there, but guess I better catch up on my animal planet" said Vex trying to act like his old self.

It came out more bitter and tired than he had meant it too though.

"Bull, you know I'm a succubus and I know how you feel about her and how she feels about you. That's the only reason your balls are still intact. Now fix it" said Bo menacingly flashing a knife from her coat.

"What do you mean how she feels about me? You better check your facts since she was just in here with the Siren all dressed up a few moments ago" said Vex.

He did not bother trying to deny what she insinuated about his feelings for Kenzi. It was pretty obvious and not worth the trouble in her calling him out.

Bo rolled her eyes at this and put the knife away. "No matter what age men are, they're idiots. You're wrong now go and talk to her before you end up back to your miserable self. I haven't known you for very long thank god, but what I have seen and heard, you're definitely a better version of you with her, so fix it.

Last time I'm going to say it" finished Bo stepping back with another eye roll and walking over to where the wolf and siren were now playing pool.

Vex sat for a few more moments at the bar letting the music and chatter role over him as he nursed his drink and rolled over what the Succubus had said. Throwing back his drink he knocked the stool back and left the pub.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No beta so if you can't stand spelling and grammar errors – Do not Read.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Kenzi had not gone home straight away. She took a lot of risks, but drinking and driving was not one.

Besides even though trashing anything belonging to Vex right now, would give her huge satisfaction, the car was to pretty to hurt.

It's not your fault is it, she thought as she patted the car's hood before she started to stroll home. She had met Bo and Dyson on her way out and filled Bo in on what had happened.

They had suggested that they go back with her to their place, but Kenzi had turned down the sweet offer.

She felt better about abandoning Hale since she knew they'd be there to hang out with, plus she wanted to be alone.

Although it was late, she took the long way home. All her years on the streets had taught her to keep herself from getting noticed, so she knew she'd be safe.

The cold night air helped to clear her head and she regretted how everything went down that day.

She hated how Vex had acted but then again she had not acted so wisely either.

In the past they would fight by continuing to argue until they either turned it into a joke or one or the other gave into the silent treatment.

It had only ever been over stupid stuff, as both of them tended to prefer to stay away from serious topics.

Now something serious had happened and Kenzi had no idea how they could resolve it or if they would.

Every time she thought that she would text him or call him when she got home and act like nothing had happened, she knew she would not be able to go through with it.

His cruel smile came into her mind and she knew she was still too annoyed to pretend like nothing had happened.

Finally home, she was turning the key in the lock, having decided to have a bath and call it a night, when she heard sounds from inside.

Pressing her ear against the door she heard what sounded like the television playing.

Too annoyed and tired from the day's events to think better of her decision (like maybe go back down the stairs and call Bo) she slammed the door open and grabbed one of Bo's knives just under the mat by the front door.

They had learnt to hide a few weapons all over the house, just in case.

Holding it out in front of her she glared at the intruder sitting on her couch watching her horror films.

"Vex?" asked Kenzi completely surprised.

"Hello love, you took your time coming home" huffed Vex standing up to face her.

Kenzi still did not drop the weapon.

"How did you beat me here? How do I know it's really you and not some like shape shifter of something bizarre fey" said Kenzi glaring at the possible Vex.

It did sounded stupid to her own ears, but being in this world this long has taught her a few things.

Plus she had just left an angry Vex at the bar and this one looked almost remorseful.

Although a cocky smile had started to spread at her accusation.

"Want me to prove it's really me love? How about, the real me knows that when I bite just under your ear while sliding my hand down to your stomach you make the most heavenly noise that…."

"Ok stop stop it's you" said Kenzi blushing furiously.

Kenzi still held the sword, but softened her grip on it and let it rest at her side.

"What are you doing here?" she asked feeling unnerved.

Only a few moments ago she was considering that they may never be able to rebuild what they had again and now he stood in her house.

"I came here because I'm mad at you" said Vex stepping closer to Kenzi looking slightly menacing.

Kenzi side stepped putting the couch between them.

"You're mad at me?" she asked shocked. "You have some nerve, why the hell are you mad at me?"

"Because you stole my car. You also stole my shirt and my coat" said Vex moving closer to her, almost like he was stalking on animal.

Kenzi moved too, keeping her distance. "That's why you came here?" she said feeling hurt well up inside her. It's what she had expected, but still.

"Yes, but I'm also mad because I wanted to have morning sex and didn't get it".

"You are?" asked Kenzi and she stopped moving around the couch.

"Yes. I'm also mad because the one girl in eternity who I would have chained to my bed and kept there forever, ran away" said Vex quietly moving closer so that he was now standing right in front of her.

"I'm mad that said girl got all dressed up, to hang out with another guy who probably deserves her more than me" said Vex.

"I always look this awesome" huffed Kenzi which made a smile break out over Vex's face.

"Besides I was planning on coming to see you at your club tonight" Kenzi went on, her breath coming a little faster as Vex moved to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I ran because I didn't want you to see me as a clingy human Vexter. I didn't want us not to be friends" said Kenzi feeling painfully vulnerable.

"I understand why you felt that way but you're wrong love. You have to promise me that you will try not to run again. I'm no good with this stuff" said Vex pointing between the both of them.

"Me either" whispered Kenzi.

"All I know love is that I want you more than anything. All I've wanted to do is rip your clothes off since I first met you and after I got to know you I still wanted that" he paused making her smile, "But I also wanted more" said Vex in a hushed voice.

"I need you Kenzi so much, all of you"

Kenzi could tell it was difficult for him to admit that. But hearing it at never made her feel so happy. What made her even happier was the look in his eyes when he said it. Like she was the most important thing in the world.

Reaching up she pulled Vex down for a heated kiss. She pulled away after a few moments, both of them breathing hard.

"Dido" she said making him laugh." We'll figure it out" she said confidently feeling very, very happy.

She kissed him again and this time Vex started to take over.

Running his hands down her back he pulled her even closer to him.

He grabbed her back side roughly and pressed her core against him, making her gasp at the growing hardness she could feel through his tight jeans.

Pulling her mouth away for air, he started to kiss and bite down her throat growling when she tugged at his hair.

In no time her knees started to feel weak and she was a moaning mess in his arms.

Vex was just as affected as her, if the insisting hardness at her stomach was any indication and the unfocused glaze to his eyes.

"Vex please" whined Kenzi as one of his hand started to roughly rub one breast then the other through her dress.

"Bed" he growled slipping his hands down to pull her legs around him. He carried her to the stairs and up to her room.

He sat on the bed with her in his lap and continued to kiss her roughly. Kenzi loved every minute of it but she was starting to get impatient. Wriggling on his lap she smiled as he moaned into her mouth.

His hand slid from her hip down, and under her dress. He stroked along her panties for a few agonizing minutes before finally slipping a finger inside her.

"Yes Vex, god that's it" she groaned tossing her head back in pleasure.

"You're so beautiful love" growled Vex as he inserted a second finger and started to pump them inside of her.

Kenzi couldn't believe how close she was already. Squeezing his shoulders, she realised there was still way too many clothes between them.

She started to tug at his shirt while she rode his fingers. She did not want him to stop but she also couldn't wait to have him naked again under her.

"Vex get naked now" she demanded angrily receiving a chuckle from him.

"Are we desperate to have something bigger inside you?" he whispered into her ear making her shudder as he inserted another finger.

"Oh god. Yes Vex, I want you inside me" she moaned loving how good it felt.

Vex was breathing just as heavily as she was as she rode him and she could feel him trying to unzip her dress from behind.

"Dammit what is this thing bleedin' made of" he said obviously annoyed by the dress.

Kenzi suddenly found herself flat on her back on the bed, fingers gone and not being kissed anymore.

"Vex" she moaned angrily as she started to sit up.

Vex was busy though taking off her boots and running his hands up and down her legs. Kenzi watched as he worked on removing her clothes, feeling completely exposed under his hungry gaze.

He took of her panties first, making her squirm, before he started on her dress. She wasn't wearing a bra which made him moan out a few choice curse words and something about how she was going to be the death of him.

He rubbed her chest roughly which made her arch her back up desperate for more of his attention.

She tried to sit up to undress him too, but he wasn't having any of it. He stood up quickly and stripped in a blink of an eye, so quick Kenzi hardly felt a chill before the warmth of his now naked body was back covering her and pressing her into the bed.

He returned to her chest, sucking and biting gently until Kenzi thought she was going to be horse from moaning.

She squeezed her legs together for some much needed friction but Vex just chuckled and pressed her thighs open, fitting between her legs while he continued to drive her crazy with the attention he was paying to her chest.

She started tugging at his hair which made him growl in pleasure. His fingers soon slipped back into her and she was finally crying out her pleasure by screaming his name.

"God you're so beautiful love. Now you're going to come for me again so I can hear those sweet moans again and again" demanded Vex and his fingers never stopped.

"Vex, oh God I'm going to…I'm going to…" and again Kenzi cried out her pleasure with Vex staring at her like she was a work of art. Like she was the sweetest tune he had ever heard or the most beautiful sight he had seen.

"Again love, I can't wait any longer" growled Vex. Kenzi was shaking with pleasure, still coming down from her first two orgasms but when Vex pushed her thighs further apart and started to kiss her she just moaned for more.

His tongue pressed into her mouth slowly filling her, as an imitation of what his body was doing to her now.

She moaned helplessly as she wrapped her legs around him. "Kenzi you feel so amazing" moaned Vex as he filled her completely. Both marvelling at how good it felt.

0000

Kenzi woke up the next morning feeling great. She stretched and enjoyed feeling completely content for a few moments.

Looking up she opened her eyes to see Vex looking down at her. She smiled up at him and tried not to be distracted by the fact that he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What time is it" she moaned running her hands over his chest as he lay back smiling. Kenzi lay on his chest enjoying the warmth.

"Oh about ten in the morning love" he sighed wrapping his arms around her. "I'm glad I woke up first to make sure I could guard the door" said Vex chuckling when Kenzi smacked his chest.

"Can you blame me with your record?" sighed Kenzi lying back down. "Besides I was going to go to your club to try and sort things out bro".

"Yeah cause I'm awesome love" he laughed flipping her over.

But before he could start kissing her again, Kenzi's stomach chose that moment to grumble.

"Maybe food first?" smiled Kenzi awkwardly.

"Sure thing, as long as you promise that we can come right back here after" demanded Vex playing with the bandage on her arm.

"I guess" sighed Kenzi pretending to look put out.

Instead of getting up, Kenzi noticed that he was still fiddling with the bandage.

"What?" she asked trying to pull her hand away.

"Nothing, just weird it still hasn't healed is all" he said letting her arm go.

"Don't worry about it love" she said mocking his accent "Now feed me!"

Vex copied her usual eye roll, before scooping her up to take her down for breakfast.

"This isn't over love" he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok so I hope you enjoyed! I'm really sorry for the long wait but I hope me posting two chapters today makes up for it a little bit.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it even though I don't always get the chance to get back to you. Trust me I read and love them all!
> 
> So now that they're on firmer ground with the relationship, next big thing will be the consequences of Kenzi's run in with a chainsaw and a powerful tree.=)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so recently I’ve fallen in love with Lost Girl but there are barely any Vex/Kenzi stories out there so I decided to attempt my own in hopes that A) some others decide to take the task on in their own more talented hands and write a story with this pairing or B) People who read this point me in the direction of some awesome stories about these two crazy kids!=)  
> I wrote this on the spur of the moment in between writing my other stories that I’ll hopefully have up soon so I’m really sorry if it turned out horrible. Do let me know though and if people like it I’ll add to it=)


End file.
